


Jakkuian Transactions

by pagethepunisher



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, virgins in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagethepunisher/pseuds/pagethepunisher
Summary: Ben and Rey are both virgins who know what sex is, but what Rey doesn’t know is that it’s something you have with someone who loves you, and that it’s not a transaction.





	Jakkuian Transactions

**Author's Note:**

> For Alex and Marie.

It’s their first time truly alone, away from the resistance, his mother, her friends prying eyes. 

It’s calm and quiet, and extremely unsettling. 

She’s in the bedroom with him, getting ready to sleep while he paces trough the tiny room, running his hands against the walls as his bare feet slap the metal floors. 

He knows what he wants. What he wants to ask her. But the days and weeks of trying to muster up the courage to do so has amounted in nothing and he still feels as though he can’t tell her, even though the moment is perfect. 

If he doesn’t get it out of the way now, he’ll probably never get over that hurdle.

He swallows down the bile he can feel rising in his throat and moves over to Rey. She stops what she's doing and looks up at him expectantly.

“Rey,” he breathes and let’s his hands fall naturally onto her waist pulling her close enough for their knees to knock. “Rey, I want to have sex with you.”

In hindsight, he never thought about what to expect from her. The scenario has always leaped from him asking the question to naked, in the bed. So when her face turned bright red and her eyes welled up with tears, he didn’t know how to react. It takes a moment for the tears to start flowing, but once they do, they don’t stop and her body is wracked with sobs. 

He reaches for her face to wipe the tears away while he whispers “I’m sorry” like 3-PO with a faulty circuit, but than her hands are on his and she's pushing him away. 

“Fuck you.” She chokes out and pushes him out of the room.

He tries to stand his ground but ultimately just let's her win and accepts the door in his face.

Tonight, he’s been relegated to the bend in the galley of the Falcon, something that he had only seen his father do twice as a boy. There’s a thin blanket in the storage and some old clothes that he manages to bunch up into a make-shift pillow, knowing exactly what his mother would say if she saw this.

Solo men.

He makes the rounds, shutting off the lights and letting the droids power down for the night and then heads to bed. He feels a little less bad about what he’s about to in the darkness. Maybe that’s why the dark side was comfortable for so long, he thinks to himself.

He had been worked up, thinking about how he wanted the evening to go, with rey and….

His cock is hard. 

And it's too much to ignore.

He knows how this goes. Conjure up some image of Rey in his mind, put her in some filthy scenario he feels half-guilty about, and then get his hand to work. This time though, he’s got a wet pillow to accompany him. He tells himself that it's the dust in the ship that messing with his eyes and he makes an empty promise to clean in the morning.

\---

“Do you hate me?”

He’s jolted awake by Rey’s voice calling out to him. He opens his eyes only to immediately shut them from the bright lights. Past Rey, he can hear R2 whirring and a soft oh dear from C-3PO. 

“Good morning to you too, Rey.”

“How? How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me, Ben.”

His face scrunches with confusion. What was she talking about? “Of course I love you, why would I have married you if I didn’t?”

Her face is still as red as it was the night before and she looks likes she hadn’t slept at all, still in her sleepwear and eyes puffy. She crosses her arms over her chest defensively and says, “You wouldn’t have asked me what you did last night if you loved me.”

“What did I say that- “

“You asked me to have sex with you. How could you do that?”

“I- ,” he pauses for a moment, trying to get his brain off of sleep mode so he can understand what she’s so upset about. “I asked if we could have sex because I love you. Why would you think that I didn’t?”

“You’re lying.”

“Why would I lie about something like that?”

“Is that what it’s like where you’re from?”

“Chandrila? Yeah. And I’m pretty sure it's like that in the rest of the galaxy too.”

She looks down. “Not on Jakku.” She whispers. “Sex is something that people trade. It's for survival. There isn’t any love on that entire planet, not even the smallest grain of sand knew of it. The women there…. All I know is that it wasn’t love.”

He pulls himself upright and makes space for her beside him. She sits, tense at first, but then softens and leans on his side.

“Did anyone ever hurt you there?”

“No. When I was young, there was an older woman who watched over me from afar, just until I was old enough to take care of myself. Once I outweighed my staff, she just disappeared.”

“Good, otherwise I'd be charting a course straight to that hell of a planet to take revenge on whoever dared to touch you.”

She laughs at that. “Part of the whole ‘I’m going to be good’ includes not hurting people just because they hurt me.” Touching his face, she adds, “Even though I love that you would do that for me.”

He smiles and leans in for a kiss, finally being able to count on a second hand how many times they’ve done this.

Through the kiss she whispers, “you love me.”

“Mhmm. Very much.”

“Ben Solo loves me.”

“More than you know.”

He turns her over gently and sits back, committing the image of her hair laid out like a halo, face now flushed for good reason, breathless and untamed she pulls him back to her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what this trash fic was based on. Its trash, I wrote it in <2 hours.


End file.
